


Date Night

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Tavros Nitram and you've probably been stood up. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you've probably been stood up. Again. This is the third date night Vriska has left you hanging, left you to sit alone in some restaurant while the waiter gives you sympathetic looks when you ask for more time. It's raining outside, and it's getting a bit late. The waiter, some guy a little younger then you, has given you refills on the breadsticks and wine a couple times now, and you can tell the people around you are catching on to what's going on. You sigh, thinking about calling it quits and getting something to go, but you decide to wait just a few more minutes in case she's late, which is probably not the case. It doesn't hurt to try, though, so you look over the menu, listening for her heels and the jingle of her keys, waiting for her to call to you in that drawn out, put-upon voice, pretending she's sorry so you can't be mad.

You've been reading over the same section of the menu for three minutes now, about to order your food and leave when you hear footsteps heading in your direction. It's not the clack of her heels though, the sound of the keys not the same. You don't even look up, knowing it's not her. You can't help but sigh a little, about to call the waiter over when the footsteps get closer and stop just a couple feet away, the seat across from you being pulled back. You look up, definitely surprised when a guy about your age sits down across from you, in a white shirt and leather jacket, hair wet from the rain, looking apologetic before speaking.

"I'm so sorry hun, boss kept me in late tonight. You weren't waitin long, were ya?"

You don't do anything but blink, wondering if this guy's mistaken you for someone else before he leans in over the table, voice low enough so only you can hear it.

"I saw you waitin here for your date and didn't want a motherfucker sittin alone. Name's Gamzee, hope this ain't too weird," he says, leaving you a bit dumbfounded before nodding, quickly picking up on the act.

"No, it's really alright Gamz, I know how he is. I'm sorry you got caught in the rain," you say, looking him over quickly. He's gorgeous, with tan skin and bright eyes, high cheekbones and a sharp jaw. He's all angles and wavy hair, a bit straighter and longer from the rain. He has long eyelashes and thick eyebrows, and a small dent on the bridge of his nose as if it had been broken a long time ago. He smiles, seeming relieved that you're playing along, before going into some details about his day, mentioning names you don't know as if you do, and you nod and ask questions throughout, playing the part as well as you can. You find that it's fun, acting like someone else with this stranger, and you find yourself smiling without having to force it.

He asks about your day, and you tell him about yourself, about school and work, acting as if he knows everything. He nods and seems genuinely interested, asking questions here and there, leaning closer to you over the table to hear you better over the murmur of the rest of the restaurant. His smile is big and bright, and it makes your own smile grow. You're so engrossed in your fake date with this complete stranger that you don't even notice the waiter come back at first, your "date" noticing him and smiling, looking to you and asking if you'd like to order first. You get the first thing you see on the menu, and Gamzee asks for the same thing, not even having looked over the menu. The waiter nods and leaves, and you can't help the questions bubbling up as you lean in to talk to him quietly.

"So, why did you do this?"

His smile falters a bit, and he seems almost shy or embarrassed when he speaks, shrugging a bit as he looks down and then back up at you. "Saw a motherfucker here before, seemed like you were waitin on someone. You left before I could do anything, so when I saw you this time I thought I'd help a brother out. Whoever's ditchin you like this is missin out, they don't deserve to be goin out with such a cute motherfucker. If you don't all mind me sayin," he says, the last sentence a bit quieter then the rest. You're left speechless, a bit embarrassed but not very upset by this turn of events. It definitely beats sitting alone, and you're grateful that this complete stranger came to help you when he didn't have to.

"Thank you. Really, I appreciate this so much. I was feeling pretty shitty, sitting here waiting. This girl I'm seeing, Vriska, she seems to do this a lot. I was hoping she'd change, but uh, I'm really not all that surprised she didn't show. She's.." you frown, not sure what to say. He's frowning from across the table, taking a small sip from the water glass across from you that you'd ordered for Vriska.

"Sounds like a bitch to me," he says, and you can't quite stifle the surprised laugh, covering your face in embarrassment at the sudden outburst. He's grinning across the table though, and you can't help but grin back.

"Yeah, that actually describes her, pretty well," you grin, and he smiles before leaning in a bit closer to ask about you. You spend a good couple of hours getting to know each other, almost ignoring your food completely in favor of learning more about him, and telling him about you.

You tell him about your dad and your brother, about the ranch you grew up on, about your college and your friends. It turns out he knows Nepeta, a girl you work with at the pet store. He tells you about his own family, his father and older brother, how his life has always been filled with music and art, his father and brother both pretty successful artists. He tells you about his art classes he's taking, about his friends. He works at a bakery and offers to bake you something some time, and you agree. You find yourself not wanting to end the not-date, but everyone else is either gone or about to leave, the waiter having left the check a while ago as a hint. Gamzee insists on paying, and you walk out of the restaurant together, standing under the awning outside while you wait for a cab.

"This was really fun, Tav. I wouldn't all mind takin you on a real date, if you'd want to," he says, smiling but obviously nervous, looking hopeful as he brushes some stray curls out of his face. You can't help but grin, nodding your head before speaking up.

"I'd love to," you reply, and he beams, looking happier then a kid on Christmas.

Soon the cab comes, both of you climbing in, exchanging numbers on the ride to your apartment. You climb out in front of your building, thanking him again and telling him you'll see him soon, and he grins as he agrees, giving a little wave before you shut the door. The cab starts up again and starts driving away, and you wave after it before hurrying inside to dry off.

You head upstairs to your apartment, fumbling a bit with the keys in your hands before getting in, shutting the door behind you and leaning against the old wood with a smile. You don't even notice Aradia at first, running a hand through your mohawk, water dripping on the rug.

"Date night go better then usual?" she asks from the couch, surprising you a bit. You don't even try to hide your grin, heading over to pull off your jacket and shoes.

"Yes, actually. Vriska didn't show up again," you reply, hanging your jacket on the hook near the door before going over to sit with her on the couch to pull off your shoes. She gives you a questioning look, obviously confused before speaking up again.

"How would that be better then usual?" she asks, and you can't help but smile as you pull off your shoes and sit back to look at her as you answer.

"This guy, Gamzee, saw me sitting alone and pretended like we were together, so I wouldn't have to sit by myself. It was actually pretty fun," you grin, and her eybrow rises before a grin spreads across her face.

"Oh my god! That's awesome, Tavros! Are you going to see him again?"

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking of going to the place he works tomorrow. Unless that's too soon?" you ask, suddenly not so sure. She quickly shakes her head, her long curls flying wildly.

"No way, you should totally see him! He sounds like he could be good for you, Tav," she smiles, and you can't help but grin.

"Thanks Aradia. I was kind of worried, that it might be weird or something."

"Not any weirder then having a date with someone you don't know," she shrugs, still smiling. You smile a bit sheepishly, your phone buzzing in your pocket. You pull it out, finding a message from Gamzee asking if you'd want to hang out tomorrow. You grin, tapping out a reply as Aradia smirks at you knowingly, making your face flush a bit in embarrassment.

You sit back after texting with Gamzee for a while, agreeing on meeting him at his work tomorrow afternoon. Aradia turns on the tv, an old action movie playing as you settle in for a quiet evening with your best friend. But as soon as you get comfortable she grins over at you, eyes shining mischieviously.

The rest of the night is spent being asked almost everything about him, and a lot of teasing about your newest crush. You leave the room when she hints at you 'finally getting some', your face dark as she laughs from the couch.

You are never telling her anything ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr post: http://adorabloodthirstykitty.tumblr.com/post/126711195593/sssn-neptune-vasilias


End file.
